1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved apparatus for applying lane dressing to a bowling lane surface which precisely controls the desired quantity and distribution of the lane dressing applied to selected bowling lane treatment zones. More particularly, the preferred apparatus includes a plurality of activatable metering pumps which discharge discrete, predetermined quantities of lane dressing to a transfer mechanism which, in turn, transfers the lane dressing quantities to selected portions of an application buffer which then applies lane dressing quantities to corresponding bowling lane treatment zones.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The operators of bowling centers apply lane dressing to bowling alley lanes to prevent damage to the lane surfaces by bowling ball impact and friction and, more importantly, in an attempt to provide uniform bowling lane conditions. To encourage uniform bowling lane conditions, the American Bowling League Congress (ABC) has set forth standards for lane dressing application with which bowling centers must comply for ABC sanctions of honor scores, and league and tournament scores in that center.
One of the lane dressing standards requires that a transverse profile of the lane dressing along the entire length of the lane falls within certain limits. This standard allows a greater application of lane dressing to the center boards as opposed to the outer boards. Known prior art lane dressing devices, however, have been unable to apply lane dressing precisely enough in order to consistently comply with this standard. Such prior art equipment is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,738, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Because of the inability of prior art equipment to satisfy this standard, bowling center operators choose to comply with a second allowable standard known as the so-called "alternative 2" rule or "limited distance dressing" rule. This second standard does not set forth a precise lane dressing profile but allows lane dressing to be applied only to the first 24 feet of the lane with the remaining distance to pins being devoid of applied lane dressing. As those skilled in the art and in the sport of bowling appreciate, application of lane dressing only to the first portion of the bowling lane allows streaks of lane dressing to form in the supposedly "dry" portion of the lane near the pins. As a result of these streaks, lane conditions near the pins become inconsistent and erratic leading to inconsistent and erratic bowling scores or scores which are higher than would normally be expected. The cause of this problem has become more apparent since the advent of lane dressing measuring equipment which precisely quantifies and graphically illustrates lane dressing profile across a transverse section of a bowling lane.